Star Wars 2-0
by jeff.mcarthur.7
Summary: THIS IS A RESTRUCTURE OF STAR WARS. This version begins with: Episode 1: Rogue One Episode 2: A New Hope Episode 3: The Empire Strikes Back Episode 4 begins as a flashback to Anakin and Owen when they were young. Anakin is a Jedi & Owen is a smuggler who recognizes the darkness in his brother. These prequels will go to episode 6, then 7-9 will deal with the fall of the Empire.
1. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Prologue

Star Wars

Episode 4

The Secret of Naboo

Prologue

It is a time of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic; three decades before the time of the Empire. Disputes between factions are handled by the Galactic Senate. Their decrees are enforced by a peacekeeping military, and watched over by a benevolent order known as the Jedi. A league of champions with powers beyond those of ordinary mortals, they are dedicated to prosperity of all races, and ruled by the light side of the Force.

But there is a disturbance. Some who are strong in the Force have sensed the presence of a rising darkness. They have committed themselves to stopping this evil before it gains any power, and are seeking to destroy all vestiges of this rising tide.

Investigating a potential lead into these shadowy organizations, two Jedi have been dispatched to speak with leaders of the Somano Federation, one of the many factions that have become increasingly fractured in the galaxy….


	2. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Chapter 1

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 4: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 1

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had sensed a disturbance in the force ever since they began their approach to the Neimoidian Federation star base. It was a dark cloud that enshrouded his mind; something he had to push through to think clearly. It had become ever stronger since they left the ship. And now, as he and his master were led into the small conference room, it felt even stronger.

"Felt it, too, have I," said Yoda, Obi-Wan's guide and master. He was much shorter; a small species with green skin, long, thin ears, and a squashed face. His skin was wrinkled with age, and he assisted his walking with a cane; though he hardly needed it. In truth, the cane was used more as a ruse to cause others to underestimate him than it was for any purpose to help him walk. He did not admit it, but he also carried it as a comfort. It reminded him how it felt to carry a lightsaber, something he never wielded anymore since his powers had exceeded the need to carry one. "Be conscious, and alert. But most of all, be patient, and feel what the force is telling you."

The duo walked further into the room, bypassing the table laid out for them with a tray of water and cups to look out the window at the planet Oresys beyond. It was one that belonged to the Neimoidian, a planet they had conquered eons before. The Jedi had no intention of convincing them to give it back to their original inhabitants. They were officially there to work out a trade dispute between the Neimoidian and another race which appeared to be heading toward war. Though this was a task the Jedi occasionally performed, it was not the true reason for Obi-Wan's and Yoda's appearance. They were here to investigate the Neimoidian, to try to understand the darkness that had been sensed among them by the Jedi Council.

When several minutes passed and it became clear they would be waiting a while, Yoda climbed onto the table, crossed his legs, and began to mediate, becoming one with the force swirling around him. Obi-Wan tried to remain as calm, but could not contain himself, and set about pacing the room like a caged lion. His occasional snorts were responded to with a word of "patience" from Yoda. After fifteen minutes, Obi-Wan felt like he was ready to burst, and Yoda could feel his frustration. He opened one eye to his Padawan. Obi-Wan, a young, fit man with the traditional braid hanging down the right side of his chest, felt the eye open and answered him before he could give the lecture. "Something is wrong. Otherwise they would have met us here."

Yoda would not argue this point with him. First, Obi-Wan was correct. Second, it mattered little in the grand scheme of the Force. "And so you punish the floor with your pacing," Yoda said. "Good. Had it coming, the floor did."

Obi-Wan got the hint. Yoda's mocking was more powerful than any reprimand. He tried to respond to his master, but his respect for the Deshko, and the fact that he had no intelligent come-back held his tongue. Obi-Wan instead sat in a chair and tried to relax. It seemed to put him at peace until, a few minutes later, he could be heard rocking back and forth in it. The joints of the chair clearly needed oiling.

Then a different noise entered the room and filled the Jedis' ears. It was a hissing sound coming from the wall. "Poison gas," Obi-Wan said, correctly identifying it.

Yoda nodded. "To the force you must give yourself," Yoda exclaimed, and he returned to his meditation, entering a deep trance. Obi-Wan did the same, kneeling on one knee, closing his eyes, and giving himself over to the force, but with one hand resting on his lightsaber attached to his belt.

Outside, two squads of bipedal droid were assembled. Their repeater blaster rifles were at the ready. The Master Control Droid signaled his instructions to the others in binary, his voice coming out in beeps and whistles. The others responded in kind and prepared themselves for the doors to open. The Master Control Droid sent the remote order for the door to open, and the blast doors swung wide.

Smoke poured out in such a strong wave that the droids had to switch to infrared to detect what was inside. They saw two figures, one humanoid size and one small, both standing. A moment later, a long, glowing blue stick was projecting from the hand of the tall one, and he emerged from the smoke hurtling through the air. His spread legs kicked back two of the droids before they even began firing. The others opened fire, and their shots knocked into the blue beam that was emerging from the metal hilt he held in both hands. They had been programmed to know this; a lightsaber. He used it in the way they were informed he would, deflecting all of their shots, some of them back into the droids who fired at him.

The other, smaller shadow had no such glowing beam weapon, and was a still target, standing in the room unmoving. Several of the droids fired at him. The small creature raised one hand, and their orange blasts sucked into his palm. They were pulled there, as if by gravity, and dissipated into nothing. He then raised his other hand, the one that had been holding his cane, and swept it side to side. The droids all dropped their weapons and suddenly clumped together, as though the air between them had been sucked out of the room. Some fell apart, others were dented. They were all helpless. The human then jumped nimbly around them, as if in a dance, swinging his lightsaber through their masses and tearing them in half.

When he was finished, Obi-Wan turned to his master, who was emerging from the smoke of the room, now carrying his cane rather than pretending to use it. "There will probably be more."

"Then we must be swift. Come, my padawan." Yoda disappeared into a green blur, streaking down the corridor. Obi-Wan followed, blending into a brown streak that followed after. The two cut down side passageways zigzagging through the star base. The few Neimoidian crew members who saw them coming made way by jumping into the nearest room.

Yoda emerged from his blur in the middle of a passageway looking at a door to his left. Obi-Wan emerged, reigniting his lightsaber. He knew that stronger security would be coming, and he covered both sides. "Is this the way to the bridge, Master?"

"No," Yoda said, scanning the door, feeling inside it with the Force to find the opening mechanism. "It is…" Yoda's sentence was cut short by the scraping metallic sounds of crab droids. Two of them were rolling into place on each side of them. They clamped down their legs about thirty yards from Obi-Wan and stood, engaging their personal shields.

"They're on both sides of me, Master, I don't know if I can hold them," Obi-Wan warned urgently.

Yoda had taught Obi-Wan to overcome his fear, but he was correct to recognize the danger. Yoda found what he needed, and unlocked the door with his mind. It lifted up into the ceiling, and he hurried through. Obi-Wan deflected the first blasts, which came at him in rapid succession. Some bounced back to the droids who fired them, and the shots soaked harmlessly into the light glow of the shield bubbles around them.

Yoda was immediately faced with about a half dozen of the skinny droids they had faced just outside the meeting room. They were standing on a catwalk platform with no railings that bridged over a deep interior chasm. The droids opened fire, and Yoda soaked their shots into his hand. He then swept his other hand as though dusting off a shelf, and all the droids but one flew off the sides. Yoda looked at the sole survivor incredulously, and it, seeing that the others had jumped off the side, leaving it alone with this monster, jumped off as well.

Yoda then turned to the door. Obi-Wan had his lightsaber up, prepared for the crab droids to follow them in. He stood near Yoda to deflect any shots that might go his way. Yoda stepped past him, both hands raised. As soon as the first two rolled into place just beyond the door, their legs stabbed into the ground. Yoda brought his hands together, and a shockwave emanated from them directed at the corridor. The two droids smashed into one another. Their metallic bodies crushed together, grinding their machinery, mashing until there was little left of each as individual droids. He then widened his arms and brought them together again, and the other two droids crashed into each other, grinding together in a pitiful whine, until there was no movement from them, and they dropped helplessly to the floor.

Without looking at his apprentice, Yoda passed by Obi-Wan and walked further onto the catwalk, saying, "Come, there is something you should learn." He approached an octagonal tower that stood next to the bridge. It had a thin walkway of its own that surrounded its circumference. Control panels stood on its sides at a comfortable level for Obi-Wan, though they were a reach for Yoda. "Have our ship in a tractor beam, they do," Yoda told him.

"You felt this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda nodded. "All systems, a manual override, must have." He pointed at the control tower. "You try."

Obi-Wan switched off his lightsaber and concentrated on the top of the tower. He felt through its circuitry, allowing the Force to be his guide. He focused on the power of a tractor beam, and he felt himself drawn to a specific panel. "There," he said.

"Good," Yoda said proudly. He pointed his hand toward it, reached out through the Force, and turned down the power. He then flipped the necessary switches to turn off the beam, and to keep it off. A Neimoidian would have to personally come down here to turn it back on, not send one of their robots; and they would have to brave the possibility of meeting one of the Jedi. And so Yoda was confident they would be safe. "Come," Yoda said. "For us it is time to leave and make our report to the Jedi Council."

"But what about the control room?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"What about it?" Yoda asked.

"Aren't we going to…" Obi-Wan trailed off, thinking of his words. He didn't think he'd even need to tell Yoda. "Master, we can't let them get away with such an outrage. They attacked two representatives of the Jedi Council…"

"Judged they will be, in time," Yoda said. "But seek not vengeance in anger. That leads to the dark side of the Force."

Obi-Wan took in a breath and closed his eyes momentarily to regroup before opening them again. "Yes, Master Yoda."

Yoda watched his apprentice a moment to make certain he took heed of his words. When he was satisfied, he nodded. A couple more droids tried to enter the room, and without looking at them, Yoda raised a hand and Force pushed them out into the hall where they shattered against the wall. "One day, a great master will you make, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said with a slight grin across the side of his face. Then the two Jedi turned to the corridor and headed toward the hangar to get to their ship.


	3. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Chapter 2

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 4: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 2

Darth Mawl looked out over the city from his perch on the balcony of the tall tower of the Sith. A chemical in the air of the planet Oresys gave it a bright red hue when the sun set, a color that almost exactly matched the tone of his skin. He tilted his hooded head skyward toward the white dot that was the Neimoidian star base. He had felt the presence of the Jedi there, and he knew they had come looking for him and his master. He also knew that the Jedi were not aware of the Neimoidian allegiance to them, and with any luck, their new allies may dispense with the Jedi, at least for the time being.

But now he felt the presence of the Jedi warriors leaving. They were not fading, as when one is killed, but exiting the star base and leaving the planet's orbit. They had gotten away. This was really no surprise to him; hoping that common soldiers would be any match to the Force, even the weaker light side, was naïve. And now they had a bigger problem. Once the council knew, they would come down on the Neimoidian with a vengeance, and they would discover their hiding place.

His Master presently appeared at the doorway behind Darth Mawl. He had clearly felt their escape as well. Darth Mawl expressed his concerns about the council, and all its masters of the light side, coming to find them soon.

"It is insignificant," his Master said. "Wheels are in motion that cannot be halted. They are too late, my apprentice."

Darth Mawl turned to him, trying not to reveal his surprise. Any show of shock was a weakness, as was any revelation of his uncertainty in his own readiness. His Master told him nothing more, and so Darth Mawl would simply have to trust in him. "Yes, Master," he said, bowing.

Atop the great spire overlooking the never-ending city Coruscant which wrapped around the planet of the same name, the Jedi Council assembled. They had much to talk about. Many pieces across the galaxy seemed to be moving, and it appeared as though something was behind them.

As the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, the Jedi were separate from other ruling bodies. Neither the Senate, nor any regional governor held sway over their decisions. The wisdom of the Jedi was trusted by nearly all, and they were thus given the leeway to act independently, and even watchdog other elements of the Galactic Republic.

The Jedi elders sat in their cushioned chairs in a circle surrounding the plush carpeted center where one person spoke, providing his information and opinions while the others listened passively. This was where they attained their enlightenment, through thoughtful contemplation and careful insight. The speaker today was Master Qui-jin Gon, a respected man of 40 whose deep voice and prudent demeanor made him a highly respected speaker. His long hair and neatly trimmed beard framed a handsome face, and his expressive, empathetic eyebrows completed the picture to create a face that was easy to trust.

Qui-jin was presently informing the council of his findings in relation to an investigation he was holding. There was a rumored "secret army" whose existence had once seemed impossible, but his investigation was discovering it to be potentially real. And while most armies belonged either to a planetary system, or to the Galactic Senate itself, this army's allegiance was unknown. "We still do not know the location of this army's base," Qui-jin admitted, "but thanks to the efforts of my Padawan Anakin, we have located a factory allegedly used by the army's leadership to build weapons for their use."

An audible hum of appreciation sounded through the chamber. Anakin, Qui-jin's young apprentice who was barely out of his teens, beamed with pride. Qui-jin glanced at him, also with delight; but his expression also warned the boy not to allow himself to take too much self-satisfaction from the victory.

The head of the Jedi Council, a wise, elderly man named Tosho Shiro, leaned forward toward the smiling Anakin and asked, "Where is this factory, young apprentice?"

Anakin was taken aback. He turned to his master for permission, and Qui-jin nodded impatiently. He need not ask permission here. Anakin turned back to Tosho, his smile gone, and answered, "The planet Naboo, Master Shiro. It's in a system of the same name."

"That is the capital of the Chommell Sector," Tosho said, now raising his own eyebrows, and leaning back in contemplation.

"Under the very noses of the government," said another elder.

"Or a part, perhaps," added Yoda. "This, I fear, may be where our paths cross, Master Qui-jin." Yoda stood and walked toward Qui-jin, then continued around him, addressing the council. "Attacked we were, my apprentice Obi-Wan and I, by the Neimoidian. This much have I already reported. And the Senate, voting they are at present as to the extent of retaliation. But one fundamental piece of this puzzle does not fit." He emphasized these last three words by stopping and tapping his cane against the marble floor. "Gain nothing do the Neimoidian, by this outrage. Only loss and suffering can be their profit."

Tosho, whose strength in the force was second only to Yoda, snapped out of his contemplation and leaned forward again. "Are you suggesting that some other force is behind this?"

"Know nothing do I," Yoda answered. "Only riddles within the enigma. But acknowledged must a question be before it can be answered."

Tosho nodded and leaned back in his chair, determined on the course of action. "Qui-jin, you and your apprentice will go to Naboo and speak with the governor of the sector, and the leader of the planet. They will provide you with nothing of value, especially if they have anything to hide. But you will discover whether they are hiding something, and act accordingly. However, your actions will be secondary to the primary objective. Someone else will slip secretly onto the planet and search for this factory…"

"My apprentice," Yoda volunteered. "Ready is he for such a mission. And if our paths are as similar as I sense, prepared he is to recognize the signs, and to act upon them."

"Won't you be coming with me, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked, shocked at what was being said.

"No," Yoda answered. "Master Tosho Shiro and I must speak with the Senate, and its members. Counsel, do they need, in this time of trouble, and calm."

Tosho nodded. "If war is to happen with the Neimoidian, the Jedi should lead the efforts so they lead to peace as rapidly as possible."

There was little more business to go over, and none of the same magnitude as Yoda and Qui-jin had addressed. When they adjourned, everyone began slowly shuffling toward the exits. That was when Anakin caught up with Obi-wan.

"Well, look at you," Anakin teased. "Pretty soon I might have to start calling you master."

Obi-Wan blushed with a smirk as he answered, "I have a lot left to learn, but you'll have to watch yourself. I may be sending you on Padawan errands to get me drinks."

"Well, don't expect me to be your wingman at the bar. You could scare away a wookie."

Obi-Wan laughed and didn't repost to the slight. He did not have the wit Anakin had, and it was a direct result of this that made his friend right about common society. Anakin simply fit in with people outside the Jedi counsel better than Obi-Wan did. Obi-Wan's intensive seriousness gave off the stiff appearance that was a turnoff to others, but was a boon to his respect among their peers. Still, he preferred Anakin to any other Jedi for the very reason that he made him laugh, and he convinced him to experience more in life than he would sticking to his studies and meditation.

He looked at his friend now, who was waiting for his response the way a predator watches his beaten prey, waiting for him to get up so he can swipe again. Obi-Wan gave him no such opening, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder and saying, "We'll reach full Jedi together, I'm sure of it. One mission alone doesn't put me in any position of power."

Anakin smirked, reassured, and a little disappointed there was no opening for a retort.

Then Obi-Wan removed his hand and began to walk away as he said, "And that wookie was really into me."

His smile growing broader, Anakin's mind raced through the plethora of responses as he chased after his buddy.

Tosho and Qui-jin had meanwhile huddled around Yoda's chair. The three were contemplating the move they were making, and considering all options on how to go about it. Their voices were low, not to keep secrets from the rest of the assembly now filing out the door, but to avoid misunderstandings as their plans could still change.

Yoda and Tosho Shiro had determined to speak with the senate. However, Qui-jin now advised them to wait until he gave his report on Naboo. "Revealing our plans to the senator of Naboo could cause problems in our investigation," he said. "And if there are any conspirators within the senator's office, they could get the message to the planet and send them into hiding."

Yoda nodded at the wisdom. He closed his eyes and tried to reach into the feelings of the future.

His thoughts were interrupted by Master Shiro, who said, "We could even use that as a tool if it's discovered that they are in league. I suggest we speak privately with the senator of Naboo about some fabricated matter, and while there, try to learn what we can. If conspirators are among them, we can use that to feed false information and aid you in your mission, Qui-jin."

Qui-jin nodded. "Good. Very good," he said. "Which senator is this that you'll be speaking with?"

"I believe his first name is Sheev," Master Shiro said. "Sheev Palpatine."

Anakin and Obi-Wan had traded jabs a number of times on their way to the hangar. Anakin, as always, had gotten the most and best taunts in, and Obi-Wan had done the most laughing. He was nearly red when they parted, and wrinkled with smile lines. They tapped the ends of their lightsaber hilts together, a tradition they kept from their elders but continued together, and parted ways.

Obi-Wan climbed aboard his small spy craft, stalling halfway up the ladder to watch his R2 unit as it was lowered into place behind the cockpit. He now took note of what they looked like after he had made an almost fatal mistake on a former mission. He had gone up to one on a planet where they were spying on a suspected double agent. Seeing the astromech droid Obi-Wan thought was theirs, he had given it the plans Yoda and he had made to make their move. It turned out the droid belonged to the very man they were moving in on, and the spy got away. He could have, in fact, doubled around and hit each of them while he and Yoda were separated.

And so he studied many of the details of this droid; it's metal domed head with a blue outline along the base and blue rectangles along the top and side, its single red blinking bulb, its two vents in the middle of its torso, and its grimy white body. He also memorized the shapes of the black outlined chambers all across its torso where secret chambers hid a multitude of tools for use on the field. The droid moved its head around more than most droids, as though it was looking around it, then it focused on Obi-Wan, as though studying him as well. A lens that jutted out next to the red dot turned on Obi-Wan, looked him up and down, then settled on his eyes as it locked into place.

Obi-Wan was a bit unnerved by the little robot as he climbed into the cockpit. He'd have to ask for a replacement next time, but for the time being, he needed to get going. He looked at the droid's designation now appearing on a screen on his console. It read "R2D2."

Anakin waved at his friend's ship taking off, then saw someone who had been on the other side of the small ship that he knew. "Owen!" Anakin exclaimed excited to see his only brother.

A scraggly haired man in a black jacket turned to see Anakin, who wore the same face as him. The brothers were twins, though one could always tell the difference between them as Anakin wore the clean-cut look of a Jedi, complete with a braid that hung down one side of his face, and Owen didn't appear to own a comb. He smiled out of one side of his mouth, the look of a scoundrel, but Anakin knew Owen always meant well.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, raising his arms as though pointing at the whole hangar.

"I didn't realize this was all yours," Owen answered, stepping toward him.

"Will be soon!" Anakin shouted, unafraid who might hear. "You're going to have to ask permission to land."

"Already have to pass five inspections just to get close," Owen said, his head tilting toward his sooty cargo ship. It had once been white, but the millions of miles and variety of environments had changed all that; not to mention the alterations and the smears from places he shouldn't have been. There were even blast marks from lasers that implied the trouble he had seen.

Anakin knew better than to ask; Owen just reminded him that he had been born first and was therefore the "older" brother. Instead, he said "You know, you wouldn't have to go through all the inspections if you stayed. Not here or anywhere."

Owen didn't answer. Instead he returned to moving the crates to the storage area where they would be carried away by his buyer. He was used to this lecture from his "little" brother.

Anakin persisted, "Jedi are pretty much allowed anywhere. We come and go as we see fit. Everyone knows our powers and they don't want to mess with it."

Owen placed down his crate and looked over at Anakin. The look on his face was one of shame, but Anakin didn't recognize the intent. "They're the same powers you possess," Anakin continued, more energized now that he had his brother's attention. "You're every bit as powerful in the force as I am. Maybe more. We could rule this galaxy as brothers!"

It was a joking remark, but Owen didn't take it as such. He knew his brother well enough to know there was some honesty in his pretense of humor. "How… authoritarian of you," he said.

"Oh, come on!" Anakin started.

But before he could insist that he was only kidding again, Owen broke in, "The last thing I want to do is dictate to everyone how to live while a council dictates to me how I need to live. That doesn't sound like freedom to me."

Owen went back to unloading his vessel. Anakin persisted, "And what you do is? Aimlessly jumping from one system to another, having to avoid the ones that have a price on your head? Never knowing for certain how you're going to pay for the next meal. _We_ keep the galaxy free from tyranny, from falling into disorder!"

"Anakin!" came the voice of Qui-jin behind him. "Come! It's time to leave."

Anakin stopped, still staring at his brother, hoping for a change of heart.

"Your _master_ is calling you," Owen said, purposely emphasizing the slight. "Better go before he tightens the chain." With that, he disappeared behind more storage containers doing his job.

Stung by the words, Anakin backed away, then hurried to his master.


	4. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Chapter 3

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 4: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 3

The capital city of Theed on Naboo was everything Anakin had heard and more. It was said to be one of the most beautiful capitals in the galaxy, and it did not disappoint its visitors. Myriad rivers joined into massive lakes which fed into massive waterfalls that tumbled over and around golden domed buildings that stood at the precipice of giant cliffs. The mist rose from the bottomless base, forming light clouds whose diffused light gave the city an oil painting appearance. The fact that anyone lived here meant people truly lived in heaven.

The estate in which the governess resided and worked was the largest of all, arching above all other buildings in the middle of the city. A vast staircase climbed over a river of gondolas to double doors so enormous one could fly a space liner through. The Galactic Hall where they were to speak with the governess was equally oversized, with a high, arched ceiling above the line of chairs where Her Royal Highness and her advisors sat. All around them at the edges of the room stood the plethora of guards, enough even to overtake a Jedi.

What Anakin noticed first was how the sunlight, which beamed down from a wide window high above, shown down on Her Highness only. He guessed that this was where the light would land no matter what time of the day it was. She was younger than he expected, a couple years under his age, and he still considered himself a boy. It almost seemed as though the royal garments all over her were too large, and the white caked makeup and the red designs were painted on by her friends at a sleep-over. She certainly didn't feel comfortable in her vestments, and he could sense her insecurity immediately even without the use of the force. Though viewed merely as a governess of a sector of star systems, Padme Amidala was a queen to the subjects of her planet, and they expected her to be godlike.

Anakin had to tear his eyes away from her to study the others. His duty was to read their feelings and whatever thoughts he could discern while Qui-jin questioned the queen-governess. They all seemed genuinely baffled by the visit, though they were holding up a detached front. It didn't help that Qui-jin was being so diplomatic that he danced around the real issue. All Anakin could read from the advisors, and especially from the queen, was a desire for them to get on with it.

Qui-jin was asking questions about recent events and local politics; small matters that would hardly concern the Jedi. The conversation was going nowhere, and Anakin knew the assembly saw through it, so he stepped forward and interrupted his master. Addressing the queen directly, he said, "We have reason to believe that someone is building weapons, or even an army that could rival the republic."

Taken aback, and with an appearance of offense, (though Anakin recognized it as fear,) the queen-governess looked directly at him and asked, "Why is this relevant to us?"

"Parts that I have discovered being shipped originated from this planet, Your Highness. If this activity is not sanctioned by the government, it might be private citizens of this world that are involved in a dangerous plot."

Queen-Governess Amidala turned her head very purposefully toward Qui-jin and asked, "Is this true?"

Qui-jin sighed, eyeing his disobedient apprentice and said, "Yes, it is."

She turned her head back to the impudent boy, though Anakin recognized the emotion for what it really was, relief that someone was getting to the point. Nevertheless, she raised her voice defiantly and said, "You will find no citizen of Naboo attempting to overthrow the government. Certainly no one in the government, or within the borders of Theed." She then turned her attention back to Qui-jin and declared, "But, Jedi, you are welcome to investigate as you see fit."

With that, the meeting was adjourned, and all departed; Qui-jin less than satisfied with his padawan's performance. He made this fact known when they were out of earshot of the Naboo royalty. "There are reasons for the master-padawan relationship," he hissed, losing the temperate serenity he typically exuded. "You must keep a civil tongue in your head and trust in the force."

"I did trust to the force, master," Anakin said. "That's why I stepped forward."

"The force will not tell you to embarrass your master and the Jedi counsel."

"But we were embarrassing ourselves."

Qui-jin halted, insulted and angry. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, the frustration remained.

Anakin explained, "I sensed impatience in all of them; and no lies. They were confused by our presence. I don't think we should be lying to them."

"Sometimes the best intentions can still lead to the dark side, young padawan."

"But…"

Qui-jin stepped close and whispered very bluntly, "We did not come to learn anything from the royalty, only to stall them while Obi-Wan Kenobi does the real research. Your alerting them to this fact could put him in danger, and may cause a fight that these people don't need to be in."

Anakin suddenly saw the logic in what Qui-jin was saying, and the shame washed over him. All he could say was, "Yes, Master." As they continued toward their ship, Anakin felt numb, considering the danger he might have caused his friend, and knowing he might be responsible of Obi-Wan did not come out alive.

Obi-Wan was almost halfway around the planet flying low above the ocean waves. After re-entry, he had piloted his small craft as quickly to the floor as he could get, sliding below all local radar. From above he had detected a power source far out in this ocean, so he had targeted a point far away from it so no one there would think that was his goal. He then pointed his craft at the destination and B-lined toward it.

R2D2, Obi-Wan's droid that seemed a little too sentient for a robot some days, was sending messages into the cockpit warning that they were flying frighteningly close to the waves. Obi-Wan ignored him, recognizing the risk, but trusting in the force to get him through. It was important that he not be detected.

Soon, his efforts paid off as he spotted dots of light ahead from a platform. They were so far away from any landmass, it was clear this location was not meant to be found by those who lived on Naboo. Obi-Wan made certain the ECM jammers were on in the ship and he pushed forward. It took longer than he expected to get close. At a distance its appearance was misleading; it looked like a regular fuel platform. But getting closer it became evident that this was the size of a small town. How this had remained undetected by satellites was surprising to Obi-Wan, and he credited the constant overcasting clouds, and the persistent raging storms. Additionally, they had their own ECM jammers which were keeping him from getting an accurate reading even now, only a couple miles out.

When at last he arrived, he wasted no time flying over the domed buildings where he would certainly be detected. Instead he checked the pylons below for a place to latch his ship. There were hundreds of them in a long maze too close to one another for him to fly his ship through. So he chose a support beam on the outer edge where he stuck the nose up and scooted his landing gear against. The whip latched on with mechanical claws, holding it in place.

Obi-Wan waited for a minute to see if anyone would come. He didn't know what sort of guards would be near. He saw no one and sensed nothing, so he opened the hatch and climbed out, ordering R2D2 to wait with the ship. The droid gladly responded affirmative. After all, it was stuck where it was; it couldn't fly out and it needed a solid surface on which to scoot.

Obi-Wan peered into the darkness at the support beam. He found notches on it that were either crafted originally or had worn into the metal over time. He leaped to it and grabbed on. He turned on his flashlight and shone it deeper into darkness. He saw the maze of pylons, some with the same sort of notches that he could hold onto when he needed to stop. Further in, he spotted walls where the buildings from above dropped down below the surface of the ocean. He used an energy scanner and found a large amount emanating from below the surface of the waves. The majority of the structure was probably down there.

Obi-Wan had to see it. So he put everything away in his belt, locked his eyes onto the pylons, then hopped from one to the next, the soles of his feet knocking against the metal and propelling him to the next. In this way he zigzagged across until he reached one of the walls he had spotted. Here he grasped onto one of the notches in the wall to hold himself steady. With his other hand he pulled out a device he could use to detect energy sources. He was not looking to find one, but rather to locate a point of the wall which had none, because next he pulled out his light saber and flicked it on, then sliced it into the wall. The blue beam of the Jedi's electro-sword bit into the wall with a mechanical scream, and he pulled his hand slowly toward him, cutting a gap. He pushed down, then across, creating a hole through the wall until it was just large enough to get through.

Peeking in his head, he found a large chamber that was the polar opposite of outside. A sterile environment of white walls, glass floors and black trim greeted him. A strange, hexagonal symbol sat on everything; something he had never seen before. The symbol was white on a black background, and was a circle with six lines protruding evenly on all sides, like the drawing of a sun. Many of these sat on long, enclosed beds with glass tops. The glass was darkened, but he could just make out the features of faces inside. That drew his attention to a room on the next level up that he could just see through the glass floor. Body parts were mounted on pedestals with testing equipment set up all around them. Down a hallway in a distant room he could hear the cries of babies as though they were being born. But as his ears adjusted to the acoustics of the place, he could make out the voices much better. They were adults; young adult men. And in fact they all had close to the same voices.

This sound gave him a thought, and he climbed inside the chamber. After glancing around and seeing no one within sight, he stepped up to one of the enclosed beds. He could see better through the glass now, and a man's face was easily visible. He looked through another and saw the same face; both were peacefully asleep.

Obi-Wan suddenly became aware of the sound of feet hurrying toward him. They were still a few rooms away, but they were unmistakable in his enhanced hearing through the force. He hurried to the hole he had made and leaped through grabbing the edge with one hand to make sure he didn't fall into the ocean depths below. He could hear the voices and the people running into the room he had just occupied, and for the moment he had given them the slip. But he would not be able to return as they would soon find the hole.

He then heard another noise, this time coming from outside. It sounded like a small jet engine… tiny thrusters… perhaps a jet pack. It was racing through the maze of pylons and the sound was echoing so much that it seemed to come from everywhere. His senses warned him of sudden danger, so he flicked on his lightsaber, and just in time. His wrist instinctively turned to block a pair of blaster shots that came right at him. He looked in the direction from where they had come just in time to see a thruster trail disappear behind some pylons. The shape of a man in armor appeared around the opposite side and fired again. This time he leaped for a different pylon and the blaster shots flew into the room.

Obi-Wan kicked his feet against one support shaft after another, zigzagging his way in a whatever direction he was pointed. He was at present just trying to get away. He could hear the armored man pursuing him, and Obi-Wan felt something he had rarely felt since becoming a Jedi; fear. He always had his master with him, one of the most powerful of all Jedi, to pick up the slack when he dropped the ball. He was also used to being able to use all of his powers, but in this situation, his opponent had the advantage.

Obi-Wan remembered what his master had taught him. He closed his eyes and allowed the force to take over. When he opened them again, he found that he had maneuvered around to the side of the armored man, and his silence had tricked him into looking the wrong way. Obi-Wan pushed off with both feet against the pylon he was at, and as he passed the man, he kicked him across the face, and the man went spinning away. A moment later, Obi-Wan regretted not having used his lightsaber on him, but then considered the fact that this was likely a guard just doing his job, and may not deserve to die for this.

Instead, Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to dig into a pylon and hold on. Here, he got his bearings and figured out where the ship was. Flashes of lightning from one direction guided him, and he began hopping along the pylons in that direction.

Soon, the armored figure rose again and began firing at him. Obi-Wan sliced away the shots in the air, successfully defending himself at the moment, but he didn't know how long he could keep this up. He wanted to send the shots back at the guard, but everything was moving too fast. So when he rounded a support beam, Obi-Wan flung his lightsaber at the armored man. The guard thrusted out of the way in time, which Obi-Wan was partially counting on, as the beam behind the man was sliced in half by the saber, and the top portion cracked down on top of his helmet.

The guard was again disoriented, but only for a moment. He saw Obi-Wan getting away. He was almost clear of the platform and at his ship. His hand was reaching out for something, so the armored man fired his wrist grappling hook, which wrapped around the Jedi's arm. This caused the Jedi to fling around one of the pylon's and knock his head. Now the guard had him stationary, and he flew in for the kill.

Obi-Wan lost his senses for a moment, but quickly got them back. He knew he was in trouble. One of his hands was bound and he was wrapped around the support beam. He remembered his lightsaber. The last thing he had been doing before his hand was grabbed was using the force to telekinetically bring it back to him. The saber was in the air and heading for him, so he held out his other hand, caught it, and sliced the grappling wire, disconnecting himself from it, and kicking off from the pylon.

The guard saw his prey getting away, but now he was closer, and he couldn't miss. He fired two shots from his blaster right into the chest of the Jedi. But miraculously, even as his prey was flying backward through the air, he deflected both shots, sending one of them right back into the guard's own chest. He stumbled backward and crashed against the support beam. The blast had not gone through his armor; there were few handheld weapons that could. But it had been enough to slow him down, and by the time he got his bearings, the Jedi warrior was hopping onto his ship.

The hatch was already open when Obi-Wan got to it, and he thanked R2D2 for thinking ahead. His droid had also powered up the ship, and as soon as Obi-Wan was inside, the ship unlatched and was taking off. Obi-Wan would have to remember this forward thinking robot and ask for it in the future when he needed to requisition another ship. In the meantime, he pushed the thrusters full gear to get away from the oncoming blasts of the guard's gun trying to find a weak point to bring the ship down before he got away.


	5. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Chapter 4

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 4: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 4

The Galactic Senate consisted of representatives from most populated planets across the galaxy; only non-starfaring races, or planets with small populations were not included. Thus, the enormous dome under which they met was resultantly huge. Someone standing at the bottom would not see the top, nor vice versa. Representatives stood in floating disks that included seating and amenities for the diplomats and their staffs. When a delegate came forward to speak, their driver maneuvered their disk into the center of the chamber, and their voices were sent via comm-link to each disk in their various languages.

The Senate Chairman controlled this communication, providing ample time for delegates to make their motions and argue their cases. Today was a session that kept him busy trying to maintain order. The Neimoidian were complaining that the Jedi had aggressively attacked one of their star bases, causing millions in damages, and they demanded reparations. Senator Kittani Seafireof Sullust pressed forward her disk at this, insisting that the Neimoidian story could not be true. "The Jedi have defended the galaxy for a thousand generations!" she declared. "They have always proven their worth and their word!"

"Are you accusing me as a liar?" the Neimoidian delegate retorted.

"You are accusing them of lying!" the Sullustan delegate responded, and the argument degraded from there.

It climaxed with the Neimoidian senator accusing the Jedi of having too much unchecked power. "They have an unfair hatred of our race," the senator claimed. "They must not be allowed to persist!"

Yoda had had enough. Normally quiet at such proceedings, he now stepped up to the mic of the Coruscant disk and insisted, "Attacked we were, and unprovoked. _Never_ have the Jedi been the aggressors. We came only to negotiate."

"We can prove our innocence, and our intentions," the Neimoidian representative said. "We will welcome a delegation from the Senate. But without the Jedi! You will see that we wish for peace, and the damage the Jedi have done."

Now another disk entered the verbal fray; that of the planet Naboo. Its senator, Palpatine, was speaking from it. "The Jedi have never been anything but peaceful," he said. "I believe what they are saying, and I urge everyone else to as well."

"The senator from Naboo is no doubt influenced by the Jedi," the Neimoidian representative said. "Likely under the power of one of their mind tricks. They even have a Jedi among them right now!"

It was true that Master Tosho Shiro was among the small entourage on Naboo's floating disk. He had been speaking with Senator Palpatine about the troubles on his planet just before the session of the Senate. He had come with him to be supportive, but was instead giving credence to the Neimoidian claim.

Yoda rose up in defense, telling the Senate that the Jedi had sensed a disturbance in the force near the Neimoidian they have not felt since the time of the Sith. This did little to help his cause, as the cynical yet quiet sneers of doubt that whispered through the chamber revealed the growing uncertainty of the Jedi and their religious fervor.

One representative's voice expressed their feeling as he rose up in his disk speaking directly to Yoda. It was Prince Organa of Alderaan. He spoke in a patronizing tone as though speaking down to Yoda's height, saying, "You should not hold onto old grudges, Jedi Master Yoda. It could be clouding your mind and causing you to rewrite what happened in your memory." Yoda's face visibly wrinkled, and he said nothing in response for fear it would come from a place of anger. Organa continued, "One small incident can grow imperceptibly until it is the backbone of great wars across the stars; which we have had. This Senate itself was created to avoid such incidents from ever tearing apart our systems again." He was not speaking to one person or delegation, but rather to the entire assembly. Prince Organa was one of the great orators of the galaxy. His dynamic presence and his steadfast integrity captured the attention of everyone present whenever he spoke; and no one dared to interrupt him, no matter what side he was on. "We should form a committee to go with the Neimoidian and see their claim. I shall go with them as the first volunteer."

After a few formalities with little to no opposition, the Galactic Senate agreed to create a delegation under Prince Organa to return to the Neimoidian Federation star base orbiting the planet Oresys.

Yoda was not satisfied with the decision. He entered Senator Palpatine's office after the meeting. He was already talking before he was through the door, his conversation having started while he was in the hall. "Some action we must take. If satisfied we are by the present investigation, this matter will be white washed. Senator Palpatine, you know what I am saying is true."

Palpatine ceased what he was doing and gave his full, undivided attention to Yoda. "I believe the Jedi have always had the purest of intentions, Master Yoda."

"Then believe me now when I say we must perform our own investigation on the planet Orsys. The dark side, I sense there. It must be uncovered before it is allowed to fester."

"Are you suggesting that the Jedi go in covertly?" Palpatine asked, offering a seat.

As Yoda took his offer, he looked around briefly to make sure the door was closed, then turned back to Palpatine and said, "We must. The Neimoidian will only cover up what is hidden there. Stealthy and discreet must the Jedi be."

Palpatine nodded understanding. "But this is not why you have come to me, is it, Master Yoda? The Jedi could go there without me. Even appreciating my support out there in the chamber isn't enough for you to risk discovery by telling me this secret."

Yoda's ears lowered slightly as his eyes fidgeted. It was one of the few times he'd been caught in a deception. "The conspiracy might be linked to your world, Senator. Discovered, we have, that…"

Just then Palpatine's comm link buzzed on his desk, interrupting their nearly hushed conversation. It was identified as important, and coming from his world. Yoda began to excuse himself to give the senator privacy, but Palpatine stopped him, asking his secretary who the caller was. His secretary told him that it was Queen Amidala. Palpatine urged Yoda to stay, and took the call.

Amidala told Palpatine about the visit from the Jedi, and that they had revealed to her a secret base on the planet. She was both confused and irritated, and was asking his advice on the matter.

Palpatine casually revealed to her and Yoda that the base was his, an admission that bowled both listeners over. But he persisted as though it was an everyday occurrence, informing them that he was using it to create a clone army to defend everyone against threats, such as the one the Neimoidian were now posing. "You saw today, Master Yoda, that the Senate cannot be trusted with important matters such as these."

"Master Yoda?" Queen Amidala exclaimed. She did not know until then he was present. She had only heard rumors about the outspoken yet powerful Jedi leader, and she wasn't even sure she believed all the things he could supposedly do. Right now, however, she had hoped to have a conversation with her senator in private, especially considering this new information.

"Dangerous are movements of armies without public notice," Yoda said.

"Like sneaking onto a world without notifying its representatives?" Palpatine said with a slight hint of accusation to Yoda.

Then Amidala cut in with the royal formality of command in her voice, "I do not like having secret armies that can contest the will of my people on my planet. Especially when we have no control or knowledge over them."

"You will, your highness," the senator assured. "The base was kept from you to keep you clear of any backlash if the plan did not work. But the first tests have come out positive, and we should have a usable force very soon."

Neither Yoda nor Amidala were satisfied, he could tell. Their silences spoke louder than their words ever could, especially the expression in Yoda's face. So Palpatine leaned forward and said very earnestly, "This trouble with the Neimoidian is not the first. We have had uprisings of greedy factions trying to take control of more than their allotment of space for centuries now. When does one of them become too powerful for the Republic's forces?" He turned his attention to Amidala and said, "And even when the Republic navies move, they sometimes have to sacrifice one planet for the greater good. Shouldn't individual planets be better suited to defend themselves?" Palpatine was clearly winning them over, but had not closed the deal, so he continued, "And now there is this new threat. The one you worry about on the planet Orsys, Yoda. If it is truly the Sith, won't that prove to be a greater danger than we have known for centuries?"

Yoda nodded, "Yes," with a slight sense of uncertainty in his voice.

Palpatine kept his momentum, saying, "I have a ship that can sneak you past the Neimoidian star bases and get you onto the planet's surface. You can take a small group of Jedis with you to learn what it is. We can't let anyone know, however. Anyone in the Senate may tell the delegation going to the Neimoidian bases, and they'll stop you at the first opportunity they get."

"What about the secret army?" Amidala asked, still wearing her formal, demanding voice.

"We should look over the facilities together," Palpatine said. "I've needed to go visit home for a time. And you can send some Jedi representatives as well, Master Yoda. Make certain it meets with your approval."

Yoda nodded, yet he was still deep in thought. He did not like the clandestine nature of all of this; though as he used the force to walk through the future of other choices, such as receiving public support for their efforts, he did not like the outcomes. This was the only way.


	6. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Chapter 5

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 1: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 5

Yoda sat cross-legged atop his cushioned stool before his holo-communicator. Three light-blue figures stood atop it, their voices tinned and broken from the lightyears that existed between them. Their projections were nearly the size of Yoda, and he could look straight into their eyes without straining his neck as they spoke.

The figures were projections of Qui-jin and Anakin together in the city of Theed, and of Obi-Wan with his R2 unit somewhere else on Naboo. Yoda got right to the point, telling them the shocking news that Palpatine was responsible for the hidden army that Obi-Wan had discovered. Even more strange was how lacsidazical he was about it. In seeing the surprise of his fellow Jedi, Yoda even wondered at his own subdued outrage. He had clearly been planning this secret army for years behind everyone's backs. But Palpatine's informality had been infectious, and Yoda felt he had gone along with it more easily than he usually would.

Obi-Wan was particularly upset by the news, and was the one to remind Yoda what a serious matter this was. "At least one of us must remain on this planet and monitor the situation," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes," Yoda said, almost as if reminding himself of the gravity of this situation. "That should be you, my apprentice. The queen and her staff have met with Qui-jin and Anakin. Expecting their departure, they will be. And remaining will be conspicuous. But already in hiding are you, Master Obi-Wan."

The heads of both Obi-Wan and Anakin jolted at Yoda's last words. Referring to an apprentice as a "master" was an important moment. It meant he either was, or was soon to be, declared a full-fledged Jedi Knight. Neither padawan had been expecting this, especially considering the fact that Anakin had been more highly praised recently by the Jedi Council for his actions and accomplishments.

Qui-jin was not surprised by the implied promotion, and went on with the conversation. "What does Senator Palpatine plan to do with this army?"

"Prepared, he wishes to be, for such eventualities as the one unfolding on Oresys."

"So he'll be sending them to deal with the Neimoidian?"

"Counselled against such a rash move have I until determined we are as to what their full intentions are." Qui-jin nodded agreeably while Yoda continued, "You and your padawan shall return to Coruscant. There shall you await the results of the Senate investigation of Oresys."

Anakin looked ready to jump forward with a question, but Qui-jin beat him to it, "The Senate is going to Oresys?"

Nodding, Yoda answered, "Senator Organa is leading a committee to investigate the claims of the Jedi."

Now all three tried to speak at once, but Obi-Wan beat them to it. "Investigate the claims? You mean _our_ claims!"

Yoda furrowed his brows at Obi-Wan and said, "Careful must you be, my padawan, for anger and pride lead to the dark side."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, recognizing the implication of referring to him once again as a "padawan."

"Surely the Jedi are sending someone to escort the senators," Qui-jin said. "If the Sith are still there, they could be walking right into a trap."

Yoda sighed. "Expressly forbidden, the Jedi are, from going to Oresys, or anywhere within Neimoidian space."

Obi-Wan was indignant, but he said through gritted teeth, "They attacked _us_."

"Truth and emotion, often are these difficult to reconcile," Yoda said.

Qui-jin nodded reverently and began, "We will return…"

But Anakin stepped forward past his master who stared at him indignantly and blurted, "Master Yoda, if the Sith truly are there, the presence of the council will at the very least cause them to leave, and we will be unable to trace them. We should send someone covertly to investigate; and to protect the senators should something happen."

Yoda nodded, though the wrinkles of worry on his face implied that it was despite himself. He then said, "Agreed. Last chance, this may be, to learn of their plans. Discretely, you must go, to Oresys. Let not the senators know you are there, but keep eyes on the events, and seek out the hidden Sith. Senator Palpatine has a way to smuggle you onto the world. From there, alone will you be, and cut off."

Qui-jin and Anakin bowed, the latter more energetically than the former. Yoda's holographic image faded away into nothing before them, leaving only the white platform of the holo-projector in the lounge of their ship. Qui-jin's eyes were shooting daggers at his padawan, though Anakin made a point not to notice. He strode away toward the front of the ship saying, "I'll inform the pilot."

"You have made a bad habit of contradicting me," Qui-jin scolded.

"Master?" Anakin asked, turning to Qui-jin with only a hint of surprise.

Qui-jin's face was flushed red, and he was visibly repressing anger as he said, "It is not your place to second guess your superiors in the Jedi order."

"But it is, Master Qui-jin," Anakin said. "When a grievous mistake is about to be made, it is important for any member to make it known to avoid disaster. You taught me that."

Qui-jin took in a deep, frustrated breath. His words had come back to haunt him more than once. He had been pugnacious in his younger years as well; often finding alternative solutions that others in the Jedi Council had not considered. It had been his greatest asset, and his deepest flaw. Tosho Shiro had warned him that karma would one day catch up with him, and now Qui-jin heeded those words as his apprentice excused himself again to get the ship ready to fly.

Owen Skywalker stepped down the ramp of his freighter and turned toward the hangar crew unloading his ship. They were a mixture of local Neimoidians, their worker droids, and a foreign, imported race of beings with four tusks launching out of their mouths. The hangar itself was typical of the architecture on Oresys; cut out of the rock and half underground, the over-ground portion made of sturdy materials that created tall towers. It was a world of stark differences. Mountainous towers overshadowed tiny hovels; hot days gave way to freezing nights; mild plains turned to dense woods and then to rocky hillocks in as many miles. It was not a world Owen preferred to visit, but they paid well, especially today.

The crew's foreman approached him from the side with the electro-clipboard with which he would make the payment. It was such a tidy sum, Owen wondered what could be so valuable they would pay such an amount. The mystery was made all the more curious by the fact that the containers had been sealed with defense mechanisms, and part of the job required Owen to avoid Republic patrol ships.

So as Owen signed off on the funds transfer, he asked, "What's so valuable to you fellas?"

"None of your concern, smuggler," the foreman insisted, yanking the clipboard away. And just because Owen asked, the foreman marched over to the containers to make sure the seals hadn't yet been broken.

They weren't. Owen knew better than to risk being stiffed, or being turned into a stiff, by opening his clients' containers. However, he had looked. While his ship was on autopilot and Owen was sleeping, he had been awoken by a strange feeling that gave him goosebumps upon opening his eyes. He couldn't tell what it had been, but he knew that his intuition was telling something. And he had learned long ago that his intuition was a bit more than just a strong feeling brought on by suspicion.

This hunch had led him to the smuggling cargo hold, a series of panels in the wall behind his circuitry boards. A strong sense was drawing him toward it, like the air wavering before him. He at last gave into the Force, and allowed it to take over his will. At that moment he saw through the wall, the circuitry, the hidden compartments and finally into the crates. There he saw pieces of robots packed tightly inside, like a pile of bodies all folded together.

When he had snapped out of his vision, he had first wondered why anyone would feel the need to smuggle droid parts. Then it had occurred to him; the parts he had seen were not just any droid, they were combat droids, crab droids, among other powerful monstrosities. The Neimoidian were preparing for war, but with whom Owen had no idea.

Normally, he would not care about internal politics, but something about this felt different. It was that same intuition that was never wrong, and that led to sleepless nights. There was something more insidious about what they were preparing for, something that would continue to toy with Owen's anxiety. He did not feel that he had to know what the Neimoidian were preparing for, but he had to know why his mind couldn't let it go.

And so he paid and arranged for a completely maintenance overhaul of the ship, top to bottom. It would take at least a full day, so he would have time to search the area to see what was putting pressure on his already beleaguered mind.

The city of Theed straddled the edge of a dramatic cliff with mighty waterfalls dropping off all sides, like long strands of hair rolling off a shoulder. The resultant mist provided an enigmatic veil through which the lucent city resembled an oil painting.

What mattered most to Obi-Wan at the moment was the thick greenery of the woods which surrounded the city, and some of the tall hills upon which he could look over the valleys; for it was within this cover he was able to remain concealed along with his R2 unit while they kept watch over one side of town.

Obi-Wan did his last sweep with his range-finding binoculars, spying on the roads leading in and out of town, and the public squares and private allies where he might spot something suspicious. Nothing but the usual events of a town preparing for rest. And so, too, would it be time for the Jedi padawan, soon to be a knight, to get some rest in his makeshift hovel and leave the searching to his droid, who would be far superior at reconnaissance during the night.

He could see that the droid had already begun its sentry duty before Obi-Wan could give it orders. This little domed robot had a keen awareness of its surroundings and its duty within them. So Obi-Wan decided to test it. "You're well-travelled, are you not?"

The droid turned its attention, and the lit dome that resembled its eye, toward Obi-Wan, who continued, "I'd be willing to bet you've run across Twilek trans-jazz five-bar along the way."

The droid turned its blue and silver dome away from its companion and pointed its projector down toward the ground. It shot out a beam of light which formed into a three-dimensional hologram, much more visible at twilight than during the day, of a dancer with an exotic instrument slow dancing as a smooth, rolling tune emerged like a whisper out of R2D2's speakers. The droid multitasked by pointing its sensors toward the town, searching for any out of the ordinary activity that might warrant re-awakening the human.

Pleased with the droid and satisfied that all was well, Obi-Wan Kenobi folded his arms in the meditative stance he learned at the Jedi academy, and a smile melted across his face as he dropped into slumber with the sound of his favorite music mixing with the rhythmic noises of the woods.


	7. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Chapter 6

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 1: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 6

There was not much room to smuggle people inside the cargo container, so Qui-Jin and Anakin were folded up like card tables. They had to resist the urge to sit up, lest their heads would hit the ceiling and alert anyone outside that they were there. They still had an hour or more before they reached the space port at Oresys.

Qui-Jin looked particularly cross; not only for the discomfort but because of the disappointment in his padawan. He had spent much of the trip considering how he would broach the subject. What little he could see of Anakin's face in the darkness told Qui-Jin that his padawan was not only learning to behave himself, but was actually proud of his actions. At last he spoke up in a low voice, "Success does not prove the means correct."

Anakin looked at him confused.

"I sometimes worry for you, Anakin," Qui-Jin continued. "Your actions may prove correct in the short run, but the same lack of discipline and arrogance can lead to much worse results in the long run." Qui-Jin could sense Anakin rolling his eyes, so he persisted. "If you won't rein yourself in for me, at least do it for the Jedi Counsel. Out of respect for those you chose to join. And for your own good."

Anakin was silent for a time, then he responded, "Obi-wan and I began training about the same time. He takes the initiative every bit as much as I. Yet he..." Anakin stopped himself before he said what he would regret.

But Qui-Jin already knew what more he meant, and he nodded. "The first act I was really proud of was while I was still a padawan learner. I rescued a slave on an insignificant planet. It wasn't anyone important and they didn't go on to do anything great. Just a kid who liked to go pod racing. His master was furious because he had been winning him money. I thought for certain that would gain me knighthood early. But I found myself being passed up by students who in my estimation didn't deserve the same amount of reward, let alone more of one. But in retrospect I came to learn it wasn't just our achievements that mattered. I had yet to grow in other ways that I did not yet see in myself. I know it is a lot to ask for you to continue to have patience, but I assure you, it is well worth it when you achieve greatness you never knew you were capable of."

They both fell silent, not wishing to risk discovery, and meditating into their thoughts.

The cloaked figure stood before Darth Mawl again. This time it was urgent news. "The Jedi are coming to you now," the figure said. "You must prepare yourself."

"I am ready," Mawl said. "But do you believe the Neimoidians are?"

"It matters not," the figure said. "When they are no longer useful, dispose of them. Now go." The hologram faded away and Mawl walked through where it had been, marching to the entrance to the Neimoidian control center.

The fear was palpable in the room. The Neimoidians knew they were unprepared to take on the entire Republic. What they were doing would, at best, cause a galactic war. And at worst, no one else would rise up against the Republic, and the Noimoidians would be wiped out in retaliation.

Their commander, Prelat Fomii, stepped up to Darth Mawl and said, "The representatives they sent are important to the senate. They will retaliate with everything they have if we attack them."

Mawl scowled at the cowardly leader. "We're counting on it," he said. "The more they send, the more we can destroy, and set an example for the others."

Commander Fomii began to shake his head. The others behind him were shifting restlessly as he said, "Even if we win against a force of that magnitude, we will incur such losses that we will not have enough to sustain our..."

Prelat Fomii fell silent as Darth Mawl waved a hand in front of his face and said, "Once you have won this battle, you will have gained power over the entire senate, and the galaxy will be yours for the taking."

The others fell silent as well, entranced by the red and black figure before them. Commander Fomii said, "Yes. We will rule over every species. Every world will be ours to command."

"Gooooood," Darth Mawl said, drawing out the word as though bathing in it. "Now prepare yourselves, and inform the others."

The Neimoidians rushed into action, hurrying to their stations, sending out communications and orders, and taking their positions. Mawl looked over their shoulders, making sure they were all doing as commanded.

The senate delegation arrived on the station orbiting Oresys, and Prince Organa led the way down the ramp into the hangar where a Neimoidian escort was awaiting them. They seemed pleasant, but suspicious of the Republic representatives. "I assure you," Prince Organa said. "We are not here to cause any more harm than you have already suffered. Can you please show us where the incidents took place?"

"Right this way please," the Neimoidians said, and they led the small committee further into the station.

It did not take long for them to arrive at one of the damaged corridors. Some robot parts still littered the floor, blast marks pocked the walls, and the unmistakable blackened lines of lightsaber cuts sliced through just about everything. The droids that had been compacted together were plainly the work of a Jedi that would need to be as powerful as Yoda.

"Here is the room where we graciously greeted your Jedi representatives," the Neimoidian escort said, leading them to the guest suite where Yoda and Obi-Wan had been attacked. Here the Jedi damage was unmistakable. Lightsaber cuts sliced through the table, walls, and door. Multiple burn marks lined the walls as though they had come from lightning bolts. Audible clicks of the tongue could be heard emanating from the delegation.

Though Prince Organa had no way of knowing that most of the damage done here was fake, there was something about the lightning bolt marks that hit him as suspicious. That didn't seem like something Yoda would do, not something Obi-Wan would be capable of doing. He turned to the Neimoidian escort and said, "We should like to take a look around on the planet. When can that be arranged?"

The escort was taken aback and said hesitantly, "But the Jedi never went to the planet. There is no damage done by them there..."

"I realize that," Prince Organa said. "However, your senator agreed to allow us to inspect the planet where Master Yoda claimed he sensed a presence."

"I do not know what you hope to accomplish there, your highness," the escort said, "but we can go soon. Once you've finished seeing all the damage your Jedi did." He then led the representatives toward the control center where, he said, the Jedi had wreaked havoc.

Owen sat in a quiet waiting area of the space port with his data pad resting on his curled up legs. His eyes were fixedly studying the screen where a blip on a map was showing him where the crates from his ship were going. He had affixed one of his specialty subterfuge tracking devices to one of them. No one had ever found one that he had hidden. He had designed them to fit in with whatever they were attached to rather than to not be seen at all.

The drawback was that they didn't have very good range, and the signal was fading fast. As it disappeared from view, Owen brought up the map of the area with an emphasis on the roads. He saw that the highway it was on was leading up a mountain where it disappeared. It just cut off completely. He looked to the other side of the mountain for an exit from a tunnel, but there was none. This road just stopped at a dead end. And there was nothing on the map around it for a few miles in diameter. This was where they were headed. Owen was certain of it.

Soon Owen found himself walking among the transport speeders at the ground loading dock of the space port. His rational mind kept asking him what he was doing here, while another part of his mind was feeling the exhilaration of an adrenaline rush.

He spotted some of the same types of crates he had been transporting being placed onto a cargo speeder. It was so heavy that the entire chassis dropped low to the ground. The Neimoidian driver told the loader that was enough, and he got into the driver's seat. Owen dropped to the ground on his back and scooted under the speeder. He turned on the magnet bracelets and belt, which attached him to the bottom of the speeder. He didn't go far, and there wasn't much more than an inch or two between himself and the road. He hoped they wouldn't go over anything rough or he'd be hitting his head or scraping against the tarmac.

Owen tried to keep his eyes on the metallic speeder and off the fast moving road beneath him as they sped along the highway he had been tracing on a map earlier. All along the way his mind kept asking, "Why are you doing this?" as if he had an answer. His heart felt like it would explode from his chest, and another part of him loved it.

At last they slowed, and he could see under the front that they were approaching a gate, beyond which was a large facility. He suddenly realized a flaw in his plan, that the guards may look under the speeder for any bombs or smuggled goods. But much to his relief, the guard and driver exchanged a few words, and the gate opened. Soon, the transport speeder was on its way inside.

Owen watched around him carefully. He saw a lot of legs and feet, and some people far enough away that they should be able to see underneath. They were all Neimoidians, so he knew he wouldn't be able to fit in. Instead, he waited until the view was no longer outside, but in a hangar of some sort.

When it looked like the coast might be clear, he disengaged the magnets and dropped to the ground. As soon as the speeder had passed by, he rolled to the side and hurried to the first stack of crates and other storage he could find. Hiding behind them, he got a sense of his local surroundings. No one had spotted him; of that he could be sure because no one was shouting. There was hardly anyone in the hangar or large warehouse where he was. This seemed to have a lot of storage, though at the other end, mechanics were at work building a space vessel of some sort. It appeared to be a fighter.

Owen turned his attention outside. Various workers and managers, all Neimoidians and droids, were going about their business. All of them were either moving equipment, or working on one of the various construction projects. Owen wanted to get a better look at what they were constructing, so he studied the lay of the land, finding obstacles he could use for cover.

Taking one last look around him to see if he could move without being spotted, Owen rushed to a row of machine parts, then to a line of crates, then down an alley between buildings, and finally behind a speeder to get close to a window. Peeking inside, he saw a long assembly line where battle droids were being put together. At the far end were the largest of the droids of war with massive weapons.

Owen looked around and found a path to another larger building. Weaving his way over to it, he found they were building vehicles and fighter size vessels. Passing through were Neimoidians dressed differently than the workers. Owen took a moment to recognize their garb, and at last determined they were scientists who then passed into a room with a sign that said "Do not enter - Top Secret".

Owen's chest felt tight. They were building a secret army. No one was threatening the Neimoidians, so this wasn't defensive. Typically, how governments ran their own business was none of Owen's concern. But this felt wrong. It seemed... important. It didn't feel right for Owen to turn his back. So he turned to look for a way to escape...

And he found himself facing a Neimoidian who was passing by on his way to another building. They met eyes at the same time, and Owen instinctively pulled his blaster pistol. The Neimoidian got the signal and froze. Owen ran through the possibilities of what he could do while he lifted a finger to shush the worker. The Neimoidian didn't comply; his sense of obligation was bigger even than his life, and he began to scream as he turned to run.

All Owen had to do was pull the trigger, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. This was just some employee who went to work at a warehouse; they didn't want any part of this larger struggle. So Owen wasted a moment switching the setting to stun and he fired, hitting the worker who fell flat on his face.

The lost time was going to cost Owen. The brief scream had to have been heard, and some might have even heard his shot. He had to move right away. Keeping his head down, Owen hurried away from the scene of the crime. The row of machine parts on his right and the building on his left would be ending soon, and he would not be able to bounce from cover to cover as he had done before. He could hear footsteps rushing to his position. He didn't know what to do.

Or rather, he did know what to do, but he didn't want to. But at last he realized he had no choice. He needed to get this information to his brother, or his brother's friends. So Owen leaped up, going higher than a human should be able. He kicked off the machine parts to his right and flew up to the roof of the building on his left.

Just as he did, he spotted other workers and security droids rushing around the sides of the building to the person lying stunned face down on the ground. They knew there was an intruder, and he had to get out soon.

Looking around him, Owen suddenly realized the extent of this operation. The facility was huge. Factories and other buildings lined in rows; some abutting the cliff walls which they no doubt dug into. Giant hangars opened up to landing pads lined with ships; some of them droid vessels, some meant for people to fly. They were building up to something. Owen laid flat on the roof so those on the ground could not see him. He had to figure out a way out of this place, and it was going to take a while.


	8. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Chapter 7

Star Wars 2.0

Episode 1: The Secret of Naboo

Chapter 7

Yoda stared at the holocommunication table with concern and intrigue. The stranger in the image claimed to be Anakin's brother, and his similar features implied that he was telling the truth. He was ducked down and speaking in a hushed and urgent tone. He didn't know how close anyone was, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Yoda, too, was remaining discreet, despite the fact that he stood in a large, empty room; the Jedi Council Chamber, which at present was devoid of anyone but himself. He did not want his own voice to carry on the other end and alert anyone who may attack the stranger, who said his name was Owen.

"They're building weapons I've never seen," Owen hissed quickly. "I think they're building a covert navy. One with technology the Senate has never seen."

"Alarming news this is," Yoda said, "and fortunate that you gave us this information. But wonder, must I, why you came to us with this news."

"Why not the military? Or why not just stay silent or something?" Owen asked rhetorically. Yoda nodded. There was no profit for this smuggler to risk his life for this. So Owen explained, "My twin brother told me I can trust you guys. He may not always make the wisest of decisions, but he's got good taste in friends."

Yoda nodded understandingly. Then said, "Safety must you find, Owen Skywalker. We will put your information to good use. Thank you for your help."

Without a goodbye, Owen flicked off the communication and his image disappeared from the table. Yoda considered what he had been told. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and focused on the force to guide him. He returned to what his instincts had determined, that something was about to happen on Oresys, and they had been right to send a pair of Jedi there. He opened a communication to warn them. He wanted to send a message to the senators as well, but he knew that any communication with them would be interpreted as interference. So he sent out messages to his fellow Jedi, and he waited.

Obi-wan was awoken by a louder clatter of bleeps and blips from the droid. He sat up with his hand grasping his lightsaber. He saw nothing at first in the dark, still night save for the illuminating glow from the direction of the city. He had made his small camp a little ways into the woods to be sure no one saw him from afar and left R2D2 to scan for anything happening in the surrounding area.

It quickly became apparent that they were not in any imminent danger, so Obi-wan asked the droid what was happening. R2D2 signaled in the direction of Theed, and Obi-wan scooted up to the cover of a tree, pulling out his macrobinoculars to get a better look. He found a dot zipping around the town over rooftops, stopping briefly to look in a window or survey something else before continuing on. Obi-wan knew what it was, but pressed a couple buttons for the macrobinoculars to confirm its identity. It was a spy drone.

Obi-wan followed its movement until it began to leave town, at which point he put the macrobinoculars away in his bag and prepared to leave. The force would guide Obi-wan in the direction he needed to go to follow it. "Come on, droid," he said. "Try to keep up." He had forgotten the droid's name. He never was good at remembering their designations. It was a general ambivalence he had toward all machinery, even when they were partially sentient.

He followed the droid across the prairie, remaining along the edge of the woods, prepared to jump in for cover when necessary. He could occasionally see the dot in the distance, but it was the force he was truly following, trusting it to keep him along the correct path.

R2D2, meanwhile, lagged behind. The terrain was not ideal for its wheel system, so it occasionally had to stop and hobble over a mound or a root or some other obstacle before continuing over the rugged grasslands. Its human companion seemed unconcerned with this difficulty, and was not waiting up.

The drone flew up over the lip of a steep hill and disappeared. Obi-wan's senses were telling him that it had stopped, and had likely returned to its owner. So Obi-wan stepped in among the trees again, and used the cover of the woods to approach the hill.

Traveling a little slower, he at last came to the edge of the woods atop the hill looking out toward where the drone had stopped. There he spied an entire raiding party sitting on speeder bikes. Among them was the guard he had sparred with earlier. The drone floated near him, having apparently just given its report. The others were a mixture of Neimoidians, some humans and other off worlders, and a fish-faced species from Naboo Obi-wan had learned were called Gungans. Most of them were dressed in patches of armor and leather clothing with much of their faces covered. They reminded Obi-wan of pirates, which perhaps they were. Commanders among them were giving orders, and they were gathering into units as they revved their engines.

Obi-wan made his way toward the back of them, finding a lone Gungan that was having trouble starting his speeder. His limbs flailed in frustration and his long ears shivered wildly as he shook his head in anger. In doing so, the Gungan was making things worse, snapping more exposed parts of the engine.

The other engines roared to life as the raiders began their drive over the lip of the hill. Obi-wan used the opportunity of their loud noises to creep up behind the lone Gungan. Without lighting his lightsaber, he smacked him across the back of the head before he could do any more damage to his own vehicle.

The last of the raiding party was disappearing over the edge as Obi-wan climbed on and tried to start the vehicle up. He was having as much luck as the Gungan. Sighing with frustration, Obi-wan tried to figure out what to do. There were so many pieces on the ground, and the engine looked so scrambled, he didn't know what he would do.

Then a whistling approached from the woods. He turned to see the droid that had accompanied him waddling across the last of the roots and shrubs onto the flatter planes. R3E1, was it called? Obi-wan couldn't remember. But it would be able to put this machine back together in a jiffy.

The Senate Delegation had landed on Oresys and were being given a tour of the city… at least the interiors of many of the governmental buildings. They were grand, ornate structures with architecture to rival some of the best of the great halls of the core worlds. Neimoidians had unique methods of construction; some of it was still held as trade secrets that made their interiors something to behold even for connoisseurs of important buildings.

Prince BailOrgana knew that much of the credit for their detailed designs was due to the vast collection of droids the Neimoidians had. Before they had been known for their architecture, this civilization was recognized for their advancements in AI and mass production of robotics. But hearing their guide Prelat Fomii tell it, everything was due to the hard labor and dedication of the Neimoidians themselves. Organa wondered if the droids overheard them, if it would affect them at all.

More importantly, however, Organa noticed a few odd points about their tour. First, the Neimoidians had plenty to be proud of with their outdoor structures, as well as their palisades. But their exposure to the outdoors was severely limited. They barely even went near windows, which were closed the few times the tour saw them. Prince Organa had noticed this on the space station as well, but had thought little of it, figuring it had to do with safety. But he became more suspicious when the windows on the shuttle were closed off so they could not watch their arrival on the planet.

Prince Organa mentioned this to a couple of the other senators, who nodded at how odd it was, but took little interest beyond that.

At last the curiosity had gotten too much for the prince. As the tour rounded a corner, he pretended to be caught up in looking over a statue, and he continued to follow his momentum into a side chamber whose tall windows had no shades to cover the outside world. Organa casually strode toward one of these windows, his eyes adjusting to the bright whiteness beyond.

A clattering of metal rattled behind him and a mechanical voice shouted "Halt!" Even though Organa stopped immediately, he could hear the whirr of the arms as the guns were leveled on him. He turned with his hands out in a peaceful gesture to find two battle droids standing at the doorway. Their arms were pressed together and formed into a gun. One shot would end his life immediately.

"I must have wandered off," Organa said, using his prepared statement.

"You're an intruder," the droid said. "The penalty is death."

Organa's eyes raised in alarm. "No wait! I'm a guest of your master."

"Sentence is determined. On your knees for execution."

This had gone bad fast. Organa checked his peripheral vision for somewhere to hide, but the room was sparse for cover, and these robots were programmed for precision.

The moment was saved by Prelat Fomii who hurried into the room shouting to the droids, "Hold your fire! I order you to hold your fire! Stand at ease."

The guns disassembled into regular arms which lowered to the droids' sides and they stood straight like neighboring statues. Fomii ran between them apologetically, and yet scolding like a mother. "I'm sorry, you cannot part from the group. We are very strict about that."

"It seems pretty severe, chancellor," Prince Organa said.

"Yes, our droids are programmed to make no exceptions. You must stay near us. Please, come."

Organa hesitated a moment, eyeing the chancellor, and considering what lay beyond those windows that was so secret. They had asked for a tour of the planet so they could judge for themselves if the Neimoidians were hiding anything, and the secretiveness was speaking volumes more than anything the senators could see with their own eyes.

Reluctantly, Prince Organa rejoined the others, and they continued the tour.

Anakin and Qui-jin could feel that they were reaching their destination. The crate they were hiding in had jolted when they came out of hyperspace, and they had felt it moved around onto a shuttle, felt the shaking of re-entry, and the vibrations of movement as they were moved into the holding area. At last there was the loud clunk as they were laid down on the metal floor.

Anxious to get out, Anakin was leaning forward. Qui-jin motioned for him to have patience. They wanted to make sure any workers that were around had left. Anakin nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to reach into the force, as Qui-jin had taught him, and somewhere in there find patience; the meditation he needed to not give them away.

In the darkness behind his eyelids, Anakin saw something he did not expect. He saw a cloaked figure flanked by a half dozen battle droids, all armed and ready to fire. They moved quieter than usual. The feet of the battle droids were even covered in felt to mute their movements on the metal floor.

Thinking on the metal floor, Anakin noticed the rest of the room. It looked like a storage facility. There were even crates stacked across the hold. This was the room into which they had been dropped off!

The hand of the cloaked man pulled out a small metal rod; a lightsaber. It was still not lit. He was being as quiet as possible. But he was staring right at Anakin. He raised up the lightsaber, ready to slice down.

"Master, look out!" Anakin shouted, and the cloaked figure lit the lightsaber as he brought it down, slicing the crate in two.

 _To be continued._


	9. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Chapter 8

**Star Wars 2.0**

 **Episode 4**

 **Chapter 8**

"Attention starships of the Republic. Surrender or be destroyed." It was the signal from the Niemoidian fleet that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It had been hiding behind their moon it advanced rapidly on the escort ships that had brought the senate delegation. They had been well armed enough to shake off pirates or some similar raiding party; but they were not prepared for a battle fleet, especially one armed with specialized weapons they had never seen before.

None of the senate vessels resisted. They were outmatched, and it would be futile to try to fight. This outrage would be dealt with by Coruscant. They instead powered down and prepared to be boarded.

On the surface of Oresys, the senators and their entourage were led into a chamber whose doors were sealed all around them. What appeared to be boxes scattered about the edges of the room unfolded into battle droids. Their arms formed into weapons which they had immediately leveled on the senators.

Prelat Fomii ordered his escorts to check everyone for weapons, then announced, "The tour is over, and so is our friendly relationship to the Republic. You are to be our prisoners until we get what we want. Make this difficult and you will be executed immediately."

"This is an outrage!" one of the senators cried out. She had begun to tell them they would never get away with this, but one of the droids shot her dead before she could get another word out. Everyone else gasped in horror, and no one said anything more.

Prince Organa stared indignantly at Fomii, though his shame was toward himself. He had seen that something suspicious was happening, and had done nothing but preserve his own life.

Within the confines of the cramped crate, Anakin and Qui-jin had dodged the slice of the red lightsaber; though Anakin hadn't entirely avoided damage. He had kicked his master away from the blade, and in doing so, had made himself just slow enough to receive a slight cut in the leg before sliding out of the way.

Both Jedis then lit their lightsabers and sliced gaps out of the crate in one motion. The enemy's blade came down on one, then the other in rapid succession. Both parried, and they saw the reason for the speed; the Sith warrior had a lightstaff with the energy blade emanating through both ends. A first glimpse of the fighter revealed that he knew how to use the weapon as well. Every advantage was on his side.

Anakin knew that there was only one thing they could do, though, and he leaped out of the box, using the force to increase his speed and momentum, swinging parries to defend himself on his way out. The bright red blades whirled at him at incredible speed, and he blocked each one. But he didn't see the more dull boot which kicked into his stomach, knocking him halfway across the cargo hold, past the battle droids that had accompanied him and into a pile of containers that tumbled down around him.

The distraction gave Qui-jin an opportunity to escape through his hole and get behind the cloaked figure. As soon as he was solidly on the ground, the Jedi master swung down on his opponent. The Sith lord didn't even have to look; he just swung the saber slightly so the left blade covered the quadrant of his back Qui-jin was trying to slice, and enemy blades met, and crackled.

Looking back, the figure's face was revealed as the hood of his cloak dropped. Qui-jin saw he was a Zabrack with deep red and black lines, and small horns atop a bald head. Most notable were his eyes filled with fire and hatred, as though Qui-jin had personally done him some great evil.

The battle droids closed in on the crates that were obscuring Anakin. He leaped out from them at such a high speed, their laser blasts only trailed behind him. He landed behind a pair of them and sliced them in half. The others fired at him and he deflected their shots back into two of them. The remaining pair he force pushed back into a wall so hard they broke apart.

Having parried Qui-jin's blow with his left blade, the stranger now brought up his right blade from down low. Qui-jin leapt back and landed in a ready pose, studying his opponent. The Sith turned and faced the Jedi, his red staff prepared before him.

Obi-wan came up over a rise to see smoke rising from parts of the city of Theed. Some of the outer buildings had been damaged or even fully knocked down into rubble. The unmistakable sound of blaster fire pierced the air, as did shrieks and screams. Red clouds rose up from streets accompanied by the deep boom of explosions. The city was fully engulfed in an attack.

Obi-wan considered where to go to help. R2D2, latched to the back of the bike and aware of why Obi-wan was stalling, bleeped and blurped a suggestion that they check the palace. "Good idea," Obi-wan said, looking for the tall, jade rooftop. R2 found it, and fed the directions into the bike's navigation system. Obi-wan punched it to full speed, and hurried into the town.

"Full crew accounted for," the Neimoidian lieutenant reported to the admiral as he handed a status pad to her. The crew of the Republic flagship stood before them in the primary entry where people coming on board were typically greeted. It was an irony that wasn't lost on anyone. They had been rounded up after surrendering to the Neimoidian invaders who now controlled the ship.

"Good," the admiral responded. "And all the other ships?"

"Under our control there as well."

"Good, good," the admiral said. Then she said casually, "Throw them all out the air locks."

Everyone stirred, even the Neimoidians. The only ones who remained at attention were the droids who had their weapons firmly fixed on the prisoners. "Admiral," the lieutenant said timidly. "That would…"

The admiral didn't listen. She knew this would be too difficult a task to entrust to anyone with feelings, so she had already prepared the droids for the task. She held up her transponder and pressed a button. All the droids crowded in on the Republic crew, who backed up toward the wall in fear. A couple lashed out and were shot down instantly. A loud, uncertain murmur arose as they were pressed toward their doom.

A loud communication interrupted them. It was the bridge of their own flagship calling. The voice was urgent, almost frantic. "Admiral, we're under attack! Republic capitol ships emerging from hyperspace. We're outnumbered."

The admiral responded in an indignant tone of voice, "Steady yourselves. Use the new weapons…"

She was interrupted by an explosion and some screams on the other end. It sounded severe, and she tried to reach the captain who had called her, but they were not responding. "Ready my shuttle," the captain said. "And kill the captives…"

Before she could finish her thought, the ship rocked suddenly with the sound of booming, and klaxon wails. The admiral thought, are they crazy enough to fire on their own vessels?

Admiral Antilles, who was leading the Republic fleet, had not had much difficulty deducing that the senators' escort vessels had been captured when they began firing on her rescue fleet. How many of the crew were still alive on board she did not know, so she didn't want to destroy those ships. But she did need to take out their weapons. So a wing of fighters were dispatched to neutralize their firing capabilities. Also, the first transports were sent over to retake those ships as quickly as possible.

The larger ships were concentrating on the more powerful Neimoidian vessels. Republic naval high command, and the Jedi Yoda, had guessed correctly and they had come out of hyperspace in higher numbers. However, the enemy was still dangerous, so the fleet moved with caution.

The militia on Theed was doing its best to hold back the raiders, but they were well equipped; more so than one would expect of a band of ruffians. A contingent of them had managed to break through to the palace and were making their way up the levels toward the queen.

In the grand hall before the royal chambers the palace guard made their last stand with what militia remained. Using the cover of large statues and giant pillars, they managed to grind the fight down to a stalemate. Then more militia who had won their skirmishes in other parts of the town began to trickle in behind the invaders. The trappers had become the trapped.

But it wasn't to be for long. The leader with the heavy armor swooped in through a window, flying with his jetpack, passing behind the palace guards. He fired rapid and accurate shots, taking down the soldiers from behind their cover. Some turned to shoot at him and were too late, but in doing so they took themselves out of their cover and the raiders who were pushing forward shot them down. The raider leader then went at the militia coming in behind his troops. As they hid behind cover, he fired his flame thrower, roasting them.

Freed up to push forward, the raiders rushed ahead. The front ones opened the large, decorative doors. There, standing with her personal bodyguard, was the queen. They were lined up behind the throne and surrounding chairs, ready for whomever came in, and they fired, taking a few of the invaders out. It was not to be enough. More came rushing forward like water pouring from a spigot.

But then they began to fall, one after the other, swept up in a glowing blue light that flowed balletic through the room. Terrified screams rang out from the crowd of raiders, and their firing turned to concentrate on something among them. Their shots only seemed to hurt themselves as they bounced back onto the ones who fired.

Soon the crowd of enemies was a mass of bodies on the ground with a single young Jedi standing above them, still posed and pointing away from the queen, waiting for whatever else may come.

The queen stepped toward him and asked, "Who are you, Master Jedi?"

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi, and I'm here to preserve your ladyship's rule."

"Thank you, Obi-wan Kenobi," she said. Obi-wan looked back at her and gave her a slight smile.

Then suddenly, an unexpected shot fired from out of Obi-wan's view, hitting the lightsaber and knocking it across the floor. Next a wire flew out of nowhere and wrapped around him. Obi-wan tried to pull free, but he was held firm. Then the culprit flew in; the guard with the heavy armor. Behind him, his soldiers rushed up, prepared to take their prize.

"Stay back, Anakin!" Qui-jin shouted. Anakin had fought off the battle droids, but was in no shape to fight a Sith warrior, but he was determined.

Qui-jin had been sparring for the better part of a minute, both opponents searching for an opening of the other. Every time Qui-jin thought he had an opening, the second blade would parry. Every time the Zabrack looked like he would hit Qui-jin, he would leap out of the way. However, his heavy breathing was giving away his exhaustion. Anakin could see this and knew he needed to help. So he once again disobeyed his master, and he rushed at the Sith warrior.

Mawl swept Anakin's lightsaber aside and began to bring the other side across to slice him in half, but it was knocked down by Qui-jin, who quickly sliced at Mawl's head. Mawl went low and swept the ground with his feet. Qui-jin jumped and Anakin swung down. Mawl twisted his staff like a helicopter blade knocking their lightsabers aside as he stood and gave ground.

Anakin and Qui-jin moved in on him, now both in the same direction, united through the force. Mawl shrank down like a trapped animal, his teeth gritting and his eyes flaring. Anakin feinted and Mawl parried a blow that never came, giving Qui-jin an opening to go in. Mawl leaped forward, dodging the blow as he hit Anakin's lightsaber hard enough to knock him off balance. He kicked him where he was wounded, sending Anakin flying backward. He then turned his attention on the other Jedi.

Anakin's pain left him moaning on the ground for longer than he'd have liked. He slowly pulled himself up and relit his lightsaber. He could see the fight continuing on the other side of the room. It wasn't going well for Qui-jin. The Sith warrior had noticed he was wearing out, and was taking advantage of it, hitting harder and harder, not even trying to strike a killing blow, but making Qui-jin use up the last of his energy reserves. Anakin had to get into it.

He rose, but just too late. Mawl had knocked Qui-jin's lightsaber aside, smacked his face with the hilt of his lightsaber, then spun and stabbed him in the stomach. Eyes wide with surprise and horror, Qui-jin fell to the ground, dead.

Admiral Antilles was watching the tactical screen intensely. They were winning the battle and she was thinking through moves to wrap it up. But despite their upper hand, she knew that battles could turn on a dime, so she wanted every step to be right. She had determined the moves and was about to give the order when a loud crash accompanied the shaking of her ship. She started to get out the words, "Damage report…" when another blasted rocked the bridge. She now just called, "Visual!"

The tactical screen changed to what they could see around them. The Niemoidian vessels were far from beaten. Extra sized weapons had risen out of their hulls and were firing long beam weapons at the Republic capitol ships. One of them had been sliced clean through and the two parts were floating in different directions leaving debris and bodies floating between them. The Republic ships were continuing to rain fire down on them, but it was clear that the damage being done to them was less than the damage they were doling out. To make matters worse, droid fighters were swarming up from the planet like a cloud of wasps. It became abundantly clear to Admiral Antilles that the Niemoidians were going to outlast them.


	10. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Chapter 9

**Star Wars 2.0**

 **Episode 4**

 **Chapter 9**

Darth Mawl's hateful red eyes burned toward their prey who was limping helplessly across the room. Mawl's head was lowered, as though he would charge and finish off the boy with his tiny horns. Anakin was still putting up a front, his lightsaber at the ready as though reminding his foe that he was still a threat. Not much of one, Mawl believed. He had just finished off the master; the student should be no trouble at all.

"Ready to die, boy?"Mawl asked.

Anakin leaned forward, beginning to shout, "You're not…" but it was all he got out. The question had been a taunt to get Anakin to do exactly what he had done; lean out past his guard. Now Mawl sprang at him like a tiger, barely visible from the speed. Anakin put his saber forward, but he was now off balance, and the red and black blur crashed into him, the staff knocking against the saber so hard it sent Anakin flailing backward. He swung his lightsaber wildly to keep his enemy back. Mawl came in under the blue haze and kicked Anakin in the stomach, sending him tumbling back against a wall from which he ricocheted and landed on the floor.

Anakin was wheezing now, gasping for breaths. But as Mawl flew through the air to finish him off, Anakin rolled away just as the lightstaff burned into the floor. He pursued the rolling Jedi across the floor, slashing down at him as Anakin blocked each blow. Mawl was surprised by a crate flying through the air, hitting him in the side and knocking him away. Anakin had thrown it with the force. And now he jumped to his feet, his saber at the ready.

Mawl prepared his as well. But the Jedi had supplied them both with ideas. The room was full of storage accessories. They both began moving them with their minds, and a moment later the room was like a tornado with heavy objects flittering about the room. Each of them were slicing the crates as they came at them, or dodging over and under or to the sides of them.

Mawl noticed a container which read "caution: explosive" on its top, and he hurled that at Anakin. It wasn't coming very fast, so Anakin held his ground and sliced it in two. The crate exploded in his face and he fell back hard.

As the room began to reform in his eyes, Anakin noticed that he had dropped his lightsaber. What was more, he had landed on the floor, his head had knocked against a wall, and Mawl stepped up before him, the red beam of the lightstaff pointing directly at Anakin's face. A greedy grin formed across the red face of his enemy, revealing a mouth full of rotten-looking teeth. He was going to enjoying killing Anakin. The lightstaff now maneuvered to his throat, just an inch away. There Mawl hesitated for only an instant to see if Anakin had anything to say. The young Jedi stared back at him with only contempt.

And then Mawl was enveloped in a ball of lightning whose tendrils stabbed and prodded him. He writhed in agony and dropped his lightstaff. He was lifted into the air inside the crackling blob. His screams were cut off by burning sizzles and more of his screams.

Anakin looked over to see the source of the spell. It was his brother Owen. Long strings of crackling electricity emerged from his splayed fingers. He pumped his arms, sending surges into the tortured body ofhis enemy, who screamed with every thrust.

Anakin rose and found his lightsaber across the room. He used the force to summon it to himself, and he heard the lightning bolts stop. He looked back to now see that Owen was holding out a hand with his fingers in a choking motion. Mawl was grasping at his throat, clearly unable to breathe. His eyes were wide with horror. He had no control, and was approaching death in tremendous pain. Anakin smiled. He felt no mercy for his master's murderer. He only hoped he would last long enough to feel pain that would follow him into death.

Then he looked over and saw his brother's expression. The smile across Owen's face was one of mania. His eyes were wide and lit up with delight with each stroke of pain he inflicted. His fingers tensed with personal vitriol, as if they were seeking for a way to inflict more agony.

"Owen," Anakin said, shaking his head. Owen didn't look at him, so Anakin shouted more intensely, "Owen!" That got through enough for Owen to look at Anakin, but nothing changed. He surged more electricity into his victim and his smirk grew into a maniacal grin.

Anakin now realized what Qui-jin had cautioned him about; how anger and vengeance led to the dark side. He could see that rage in his brother's eyes; the monster it was turning him into. The only way to stop him would be to fight him, and he wasn't going to do that.

So he lit his lightsaber and cut Darth Mawl in two.

Owen shouted, "No!" just too late, and he let both pieces fall to the floor. He turned his rage on his brother, clenching his fists and pushing them toward Anakin, his fingers splayed. Anakin returned his gaze with one of peace and serenity. Owen froze in place, sparks of energy crawling up and down his fingers. Anakin's lightsaber pulled into his hilt. He would not fight him.

Owen's eyes drooped and his hands dropped to his sides. The blue sparks disappeared, and his lips began to tremble. He was overwhelmed with the emotion of where his fear had led him, so he crumpled to the floor and wept.

The senators were being led down a grand corridor to the cells where they would be held until the Neiomoidians got whatever it was they were demanding. Prince Organa made his way closer to Prelat Fomii as they traveled. He tried to read the leader's body language as he did; attempting to gather some clue as to how he felt about what he was doing, and perhaps even why he was doing it. Fomii let off no such information.

Prince Organa was silent for a few steps before he spoke softly to the Neimoidian commander. "You can't think that you'll win against all the governments that will be coming for you," he said.

"There is no reason for us to fear," Fomii said. "We can hold out against any attack. Even if we have to fight the entire galaxy."

"You can't be serious. Just the governments that we personally represent are enough to…"

Prelat Fomii turned on the prince very suddenly, now a gun in his hand. "Enough. Your fleet currently in space will be decimated, as will every fleet that follows." This was, of course, a ridiculous argument. Even with improved weaponry, the Neimoidians alone could not hope to overcome every other government out there, especially those united under the senate; not to mention the Jedi.

But looking into Fomii's face, Prince Organa saw what could explain a lot. His eyes were fixed and glazed over. His speech was too even to be sincere. There was something about him that was unnatural. He was not completely there. Fomii then said, "Now move, or I will have you all executed right here."

Prince Organa, whose expression had switched from anger to pity, began to walk again, as did the other senators. They had not gone far when two figures appeared before them. The battle droids opened fire immediately. The figure in the front lit up a blue lightsaber and deflected the incoming shots; many of which bounced back to the droids. The figure in the rear waved his hands, and the battle droids on the other flank flew back into a wall. Fomii shot at the one in the back without a lightsaber, and the man raised a hand, catching the laser bolt out of the sky. He then pitched it back and the laser bolt shot into Prelat Fomii's chest, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Prince Organa recognized the front one. He had seen him before. "Aren't you Qui-jin's apprentice?" he asked.

Anakin's face seemed to drop as Organa asked, and he answered, "Yes sir."

"Where is he now?"

Anakin hesitated before answering, "If some of you can help me transport his body back to the Jedi Counsel, I would appreciate it."

A sigh seemed to emanate from the senators, both out of relief for their rescue, and sorrow over a fallen Jedi. It was a rare occurrence as little could challenge them. But now was not the time for questions or sorrows. Now was the time to escape.

The man with the heavy armor and his squad had Obi-wan restrained tightly. Any move from him would result in his death.

But not any move from Amidala or her troops. "Fire!" she ordered, and her palace guard opened fire on the commander and his troops. They had been so focused on Obi-wan that they had not taken the necessary precautions to protect themselves against the remaining security personnel. At least half of them went down in the initial barrage. The others ran for cover, and even their commander had to thrust out and escape.

This gave Obi-wan the chance to run out of the line of fire, then force pull a knife out of a soldier's sheath to bring it slicing through the wires binding him. The man in the heavy armor bore down on Obi-wan. He force pulled his lightsaber, grabbing it and lighting it up just in time to deflect the shots. He sent one back at the enemy commander, wounding him, and sending him fleeing. With their leader gone, all of the minions backed away as well, disappearing from the city, or surrendering to anyone who confronted them.

Anakin, Owen, and two of the senators carried a crate with Qui-jin's body onto Owen's ship. The other senators followed. As soon as they had set it down, Anakin hurried toward the controls. "We have to get out of here."

"Agreed," Owen said, hurrying past him to start it up. He knew his brother and that he would take control given the chance. He needed a reminder that this was Owen's ship.

Prince Organa closed the hatch, and made sure all the senators got strapped into seats. "Something tells me this is going to be a bumpy ride," he said eyeing the brothers now racing each other to the cockpit.

The liftoff was surprisingly easy, but as they approached the end of the atmosphere, they could see the dots of ships and the blinking flashes of battle. And as they drew closer still, they could see that the Republic was losing.

"Looks like we'll have to bypass them and go straight back to Coruscant," Anakin said.

"I can't argue with that," Owen replied.

"I'll get us through it," Anakin said, grabbing the controls.

"No, let go of that…"

"I'm used to space battles. You're used to sneaking…"

"This is my ship. Dammit, let go…"

As the brothers bickered, they each yanked the controls ahead of them in the direction they felt was best. The ship jerked accordingly, and the senators looked around them in alarm; all except Organa who knew human nature well enough to see what was coming.

At last Owen slapped Anakin's hand away from the controls and said, "I'll handle this. You… do your Jedi mind tricks or something."

Anakin thought for a moment, then remembered that Owen had a twin laser cannon turret he could use. "I'll get the gun," he said, hopping up and running.

"Yeah, you do that," Owen responded.

Anakin passed the alarmed senators and climbed up the ladder into the turret. It creaked and groaned, and he had to toss aside a little dust. Owen wasn't used to going into fights. But it powered up and was smooth to his touch. Anakin found a target and fired. Miss. He then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he opened them he saw another enemy fighter coming in. This time it appeared as a trail. At one end was where it currently was at that moment, and the rest was where it was about to be. Anakin pointed the turret at the far end of this trail and fired, and the ship flew right into it.

Anakin didn't wait for the explosion to finish before he pointed the cannon ahead of another enemy fighter and fired. Another one down. In this way he was destroying a lot of enemies, but their path ahead was far more difficult as they were just coming upon the capital ships.

Then several more Republic ships appeared out of hyperdrive. On their own, it didn't seem like they would make much of a difference; but one of them had Jedi Master Tosho Shiro on board. Standing at the front of the bridge, he looked over the situation and had it all analyzed quickly. He then closed his eyes, dug deeply into the force, and began motioning like he was a conductor leading an orchestra.

Ahead of their ship laser blasts of every ship dissipated not long after they left their guns. Then several enemy vessels began to suddenly drift apart from the middle of the battle, creating a wide gap for Owen's ship to fly through.

Owen punched his overdrive and thrusted through the open area, not questioning why it had suddenly become so easy. As soon as he had clearance to go to hyperspace, he took it.

 _To be continued…_


	11. Star Wars, Episode 4 - Chapter 10

**Star Wars 2.0**

 **Episode 4**

 **Chapter 10**

A gathering of the Jedi and some of the top senators gathered around the funeral pyre where Qui-jin's body was to be put to rest through cremation. The ceremony was solemn, reverential, and austere. Few words were spoken by the acolytes who performed the actions, but each motion was carefully choreographed. Qui-jin's lightsaber was carried to Yoda and passed to him with two hands and a bow. Yoda bowed back to the acolyte, who returned to the others, and they continued on to light their torches.

Soon, the pyre was lit, and the bearded face of Qui-jin disappeared beneath the flames. A row of padawans chanted a haunting harmony that was almost musical. Tosho Shiro, standing next to Yoda, called out for Anakin to step forward.

Framed by the orange and yellow firelight, Anakin approached, and bowed. "Taught you well, your master has?" Yoda asked.

"Very," he said. "I must confess, though, I did not understand some of his lessons until he had passed."

"Until we have lived without the tether of our ancestors, we sometimes do not understand their wisdom," Tosho Shiro answered.

Anakin didn't answer. Yoda studied the young man. He seemed to be contemplating something. Then he said, "Still do I sense conflict in you. More do you have to learn. Master Obi-wan Kenobi, step forward."

Obi-wan stepped into the light of the central stage. He was stiff, as though at attention, and he bowed. "Yes, Master Yoda."

"Oversee the remainder of Padawan Skywalker's training, you will," Yoda said.

Anakin tensed his lips and looked away, frustrated that his peer and friend would be overseeing him like a babysitter. Obi-wan was reticent as well, taking a moment before answering. "Yes, Master." He then bowed, and returned hesitantly to the crowd.

Anakin's frustration did not pass Yoda, but he did not confront it directly. Instead Yoda said, "A great Jedi will you be, as long as you learn patience. Large boots shall you now fill, those of your master Qui-jin. Mind what you have learned from him. And carry on his legacy."

Still torn, Anakin nevertheless bowed deep to Yoda, then stepped away and into the crowd.

What followed was silence accompanied by the bass rumbling of the bonfire consuming the body of the late Jedi.

Obi-wan had stepped back into the crowd and found himself next to Sheev Palpatine, who spoke quietly to the Jedi. "I have not had a chance to thank you for saving the queen and her entourage of my planet."

"It was nothing but my duty," Obi-wan said.

"I would say you did your duty splendidly, and I owe you my eternal gratitude." Senator Palpatine paused a moment before continuing, "I was surprised to learn you were still there. I thought you had left after finding the clone factory I had built."

"We thought it wise to keep an eye out with all the recent troubles, Senator."

Palpatine nodded. "You Jedi are a very clever bunch."

Obi-wan tried not to look at the senator. Though he was grateful for the compliments, he didn't trust the man. And he was still suspicious of the senator's intentions with the clone factory, as well as its moral implications. And there was the matter of the man in the heavy armor, whom Obi-wan did not mention.

Anakin emerged out the back of the gathered throng to see his brother Owen walking away. He hurried to catch up with him. "You can't be leaving already," he said. "I owe you a drink for saving my life."

"I'm… not a good one for ceremony," Owen said. "I'm sorry you didn't get your promotion, though."

Anakin tensed a little, looking around. After a beat he said, "I still believe in the cause. And the Jedi are going to need good people who are strong in the force…"

"You and I both know that's not a wise move, Anakin. You saw why."

"With training you can learn to suppress the anger."

"Have you?" Owen asked.

"Yes!" Anakin answered definitively.

Owen looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Have you?"

Anakin paused a moment before changing the subject. "This war is going to affect everyone. You can't just fly away from it."

"It's a big galaxy, brother. You should see it from some point of view other than this dome."

"I'm right where I belong," Anakin insisted.

"Are you?" Owen asked. "Or are you at the one place you shouldn't be?"

Anakin stared at his brother disappointedly. Then at last said, "Be careful out there, Owen."

Owen stared back resignedly and said, "You, too, brother."

They shook hands, then pulled in for a hug.

Prince Organa watched the two figures in the dim glow of the night as they pulled away from one another, then unclasped their hands. The smuggler stepped back and wandered back to his ship, the Jedi turned back toward the light and returned to the ceremony.

Both had power beyond anything Organa had expected. Both, he was certain, would play important roles in the war to come.

 _The End of Episode 4_


	12. Star Wars, Episode 5 - Prologue

Star Wars

Episode 5

Rise of the Clones

Prologue

War has been building, and thousands of planets are being pulled into it. Though it began with only the Neimoidians fighting the mighty Galactic Republic, they have managed to convince more and more governments to join their cause.

It has become a fight of diplomacy as much as arms. Diplomats on both sides compete for the hearts and minds of species and civilizations throughout the galaxy. The Jedi Council worries that a dark force is still at work behind the separatists which is corrupting those they approach.

One such faction at risk of turning is Geonosis, whose loss would be a major blow to the Republic. Their queen has come to Coruscant to speak with the chancellor in person. Fearful that a plot may be in motion to murder her, two Jedi Knights have been placed in charge of her care...


End file.
